kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Board Games
Board Games is the one-hundred-fortieth episode of King of the Hill. It first aired on March 2, 2003. The episode was written by Sivert Glarum and Michael Jamin, and directed by Kyounghee Lim and Boohwan Lim. Synopsis Peggy, Nancy, and Minh visit Little Laos to a nail salon. But as the three come out to find their car, they discover Bobby and Joseph dangerously slamming carts at each other as cars pass by. It is revealed that Tom Landry Middle School is planning to stop all after school programs, concerning the three. Eventually, they plan to appeal to the school board to save the after school program. However, when appealing, the board did not take the group seriously and stopped the meeting to prevent the three from appealing even though they did give a hearing to a Mrs. Chapman who proposed eliminating the "F" and "S" volumes of the dictionary. Since she and her supporters in the audience all wear powder-blue sweatshirts with the ichthus logo, it can be assumed they are Christian fundamentalists. Eventually, Peggy, while driving home the group, decides to save the program. One candidate must run for the open seat on the board and choosing a group to support their cause. The next day, the three meet again to choose the candidate for the chair; While Peggy consistently claims she should run, Minh serves pecan sandies that seems to intentionally made Peggy choke on. Minh then convinces Nancy to vote for her, out voting Peggy, who finally relieves herself by drinking out of Doggie's bowl. Later that night, Peggy suspects Minh intentionally choked her with pecan sandies to prevent her from running, whereas Hank feels differently. The three meet again the next day, with Peggy wanting to run. However, the group already made "Minh to Win" signs, upsetting Peggy. That night, at the debate, Minh is up to answer questions of the voters, who consistently complain about taxes. Peggy however, continually sabotages her chances to win, only to have Minh counteract by claiming the problems were teachers who lacked four years of schooling, specifically referring to Peggy. Peggy is shocked to hear that the audience agrees with Minh. The next day, Peggy is angered that Minh is attempting to destroy teaching for her and decides to have Nancy support her, by claiming "dumb blonde jokes" were made by Minh. Peggy claims to stop Minh, Nancy must air dirty information about her through the news station she works in. Nancy, however, felt that she wanted to be taken seriously for her ideas, which Peggy and the latter ignores. In the evening, with the help of Dale and Bobby, the group spy on the Souphanousinphone family to gather information. While Dale does not gather any information, Bobby delivers the family's trash, whereas Peggy finds something incriminating not shown or mentioned. As Peggy expects Nancy to share their findings and support her, Nancy announces she will be running for school board. The next day, the Gribble, Souphanousinphone, and Hill residencies are battling for election through signs and series of confrontations. But as Peggy researches about herself in the polls, it is revealed she is extremely unpopular compared to Nancy or Minh. Now panicking, Peggy asks Hank to rent a bus, in response to Minh and Nancy renting a van to pick up voters, in which Hank refuses. Peggy soon becomes furious when Hank suggests to drop out of the election, who in turn fires Hank out of the team. The next day, as Minh and Nancy are about to run, Dale is seen picking up voters at a trailer park popular for Nancy. However, to Dale's surprise, he is told by a resident that all the voters were picked up already; soon, the resident, with a socket wrench, attacks Dale for his hat. Meanwhile, Kahn is doing the same as Dale, only to find Minh's voters all gone. It is revealed Peggy had picked up all the voters and is headed to Oklahoma, in order to bring down Nancy and Minh with her. Since Nancy, Minh and Peggy effectively canceled each other out, Mrs. Chapman was elected to the school board which officially cuts the afterschool program. Nancy, Minh and Peggy realize that they "burned the toast" as Peggy puts it, and to bring back good graces. Trivia *Pecan sandies are a type of shortbread cookies that is made with pecans. *"Sa-Bai-Dee" means "Hello" in Laotian. *The trailer park that is grateful for Nancy is the same location Luanne used to live. It was seen before in the episode Texas City Twister, in which Nancy warned Arlen that trailer parks were "hell" in a tornado. *The scene where Peggy and Bobby walk down the hallway after Peggy puts Backgammon game boards into her suitcase along with folders, uses digital ink and paint. However, the rest of the episode is cel animated like most of the season. Notes Tagline: "It's for the freaking children!." - Peggy Category:Episodes Category:Season 7